


Do You Want a Baby?

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Danny, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Danny想要个孩子，非常想。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血，ABO，生子，部分人物关系设定有所调整。  
> 参考了The Back-up Plan的剧情。  
> Alpha!Steve/Omega!Danny互攻。

Danny想要个孩子。

Danny一向喜欢孩子，他想要个自己的孩子，这也无可厚非。但是考虑到Williams警探是个Omega，而且他还没有伴侣，这件事就变得棘手起来了。

“你确定这是个好主意吗，Daniel？”Rachel充满怀疑地看着他，“你准备好迎接一个孩子了吗？况且还是独自一人？”

忘了说，Rachel是他的前妻。他也挺不想在这种事情上咨询前妻的意见的，但是鉴于这是他认识的最靠谱的人了，他别无选择。噢，他恨她这种眼神。

“Okay，也许我会有点慌，但这不代表我没准备好。”Danny举起手臂挥舞着，“事实上我考虑这件事已经很久了，远超你的想象。我会成为个好父亲，你知道的。”

Rachel了解这种语气，那代表着他已经做好决定，并且不会改变了。她轻叹口气：“好吧，祝你好运，Daniel。”

其他人的规劝就没有这么温柔了。

“我不允许你这么做，你听明白了吗？”他的上司，James McNally队长，在听清楚了他的请假理由后瞪圆了眼睛，“你需要的是一个Alpha，不是什么该死的人工受孕！局里那么多Alpha宠着你爱护你，他妈的不是为了让你上别处找个不知名的野男人怀上他的种的！”

“你把刚才那句话再说一遍，我保证打掉你的牙。”Danny咬着牙，彻底爆发了，“我他妈凭什么听你的？！”

“就凭我是你的上司！”James吼道。

于是Danny结结实实地给了他一拳，潇洒地辞职走人了。

 

Danny搬到了夏威夷。

不是他想搬家的，他无比热爱他迷人的新泽西。但是鉴于McNally显然对不少同僚说了他的坏话，他别无选择，只能离新泽西远远的，搬到这个长满了菠萝的鬼地方来。可他不后悔。即使再来一次，他依旧会打掉McNally那两颗愚蠢的龅牙。

他立即前往HPD办理交接手续，并说明了他将来的打算。忠厚老实的Duke点点头，带领他参观他的新单位。好在夏威夷人民还算友好——除了那一屋子的Alpha看他的眼神有点怪怪的以外，而Danny对此习以为常。

一切尘埃落定，安顿好的Danny终于可以开始重新考虑孩子的问题了。

最好是个女儿。Danny拿着个本子陷在椅子里，叼着笔，眯起眼睛，在脑海里勾勒着。一个有着一头褐色长发的小姑娘，大大的眼睛明亮而清澈，长长的睫毛翘翘的。哦对，她绝对不会是什么和夏威夷土著的混血儿。她的个子要稍高一点，但又不需要很高。最重要的是，她很健康且富有活力。噢上帝啊，她笑起来的样子一定特别甜美。

他从嘴里取下笔，若有所思地在本子上记录着——褐色头发，大眼睛，长睫毛；白种人，高个子，一米八五左右；体格健壮。他把这些要求又仔细读了一遍，觉得大概没有什么遗漏了，满意地放下笔，拨通了医院的电话。

“请您耐心等候一会。”电话里传来了敲击键盘的声音，“……代号0824的捐赠人符合您的所有要求。”

“他的体格怎么样？”Danny微皱着眉。

电话那头耐心地解释着：“我们这里所有的捐赠人都是完全健康的，而且他是一名SEAL，所以您完全不用担心。”

“他是白人？”

“是的。为了避免近亲结婚，夏威夷本地的捐献数目不足以满足需求。这批精子是从别的州调来的。”

Danny想不出拒绝的理由：“好吧，那就是他了。”

“Williams先生，根据您的数据，您的预约安排在9月20日上午九点。请您注意休息，准时前往医院。”

 

然后那桩不幸的事就发生了。

Danny其实还挺喜欢John McGarrett的。那是个中年丧妻的可怜人，两个孩子也都不在身边。如果他不是总是用那种充满不信任的目光审视别人的话，Danny想他们大概可以成为朋友。John是个Beta，这在充满了虎视眈眈的单身Alpha的警局里显得太难得了。Danny很优秀，但这不代表初来乍到的他有自信在一群Alpha之间保护好自己。

这起案件被交给了Danny。

今天下午先赶去现场初步勘察一下情况。先等法医和鉴证科那边的回信，明天下午再细致地调查。哦对，还有，他的儿子明早会赶到，或许我该先约他谈谈话，了解一下情况。Danny想着，忽然有一件事从脑海中闪过——糟了！

医院的预约就在明天上午。

Danny斟酌了一下，觉得还是先前往医院比较妥当。他查过了，那不会太浪费时间的。作为干警察这一行的，如果明天不去，指不定要拖到何年何月了。

银色的科迈罗停在了McGarrett家的门前。

 

为了保证受孕率，医院是根据Omega的发情期数据进行安排的。这也就意味着，前往医院的当天，Danny恰好步入发情期；而为了避免对胎儿造成伤害，他被告知在前三天内不得服用任何抑制信息素的药物。

这糟透了。在这个危险的世界里，在这种陌生的环境下，他本该请好假，猫在屋里度过这三天的。但他手头偏偏有案子要处理。估计Duke也是头一次在警局遇到Omega，居然忘记询问他的生理周期。

不过，往好的方面想，至少他没有一个冲动暴力且欲求不满的单身Alpha搭档。

Danny被分开腿抬高的时候满脑子都是这些乱七八糟的想法。他嗅着空气里自己信息素的味道。这玩意儿简直浓得快要呛死他了。

Danny的信息素是甜甜圈味的，这大概是上天对他吃太多甜甜圈的惩罚。那种巧克力酱与面包的麦香混杂在一起的味道，时时刻刻挑逗着他的食欲。他的味蕾躁动着，嘴里满满的全是口水。救命，好饿啊！待会儿要先去买点吃的再继续跟进线索！

“你和0824号精子会有个健康的小宝贝的。”戴着夏威夷花帽子的医生在控制面板上按了几个键把他放下来，然后微笑着对他说。

“I hope so. Thank you, doc.”Danny从机器上跳下来，礼貌地回应着，然后迅速冲向了楼下的面包店。

 

当然了，他悲惨的人生怎么可能轻易放过他，让他安然度过或许终于有了梦寐以求的孩子的这一天。

瞧他在McGarrett家的车库里发现了什么？一只Alpha！而且是一只正值壮年，该死的迷人的Alpha！他的周身被信息素柔和地包裹着，Danny隔着八百丈远都能闻见他身上的海风味。

为什么会有人的信息素是海风味的！Danny觉得自己濒临崩溃。

他俩对吼了足足有半分钟，试图从音量上杀死对方。那个Alpha——Steve McGarrett——表现得太奇怪了。他是说，虽然现在不再是中世纪了，他不怎么担心案发现场再发生一起强奸案，但是如果Alpha面对发情的Omega都是这种反应的话，他大概再也不需要担心什么了。

——毕竟从来没有人吵架能吵赢他。

而Steve，用他的实际行动充分证明了他是一个混蛋。这个该死的家伙当面打电话给州长之后，拎着一箱子证据趾高气扬地走了。

Danny想一枪崩了他。他讨厌这个家伙，真的。

命运从来不肯眷顾Danny，相反地，它（再一次）把Steve送到了他的面前。Danny打开门，盯着面前湿透了的人看了三秒钟，嘴角抽搐一下，把他让进了屋。

“对不起，呃，我之前不知道你是个Omega。”Steve说。此刻他显得有教养多了，可惜Danny不吃这一套。

“是你翘掉了所有的生理卫生课，还是你的感官坏掉了？”Danny翘起二郎腿，信息素随着他的呼吸进出着，“我还是头一次听说有Alpha认不出Omega来的。”

“SEAL里都是Alpha，我好多年没见过Omega了。”尤其是处于发情期还没用抑制剂的。查Danny资料发现他是个Omega的时候Steve简直吓到了，而他的数据又显示他显然正处于发情期。Well，这倒是解释了一些奇妙的生理现象。Danny的存在完全颠覆了他对Omega的所有认知——好吧，他其实对Omega没什么概念来着……

Danny挑眉，对此并没有感到意外。他知道他是SEAL，他可是个合格的警探，好吧？John McGarrett的儿子的基本情况他当然得了解。之前车库里光线不好，场面又混乱（都是Steve的错），Danny现在才得以好好打量一下他。褐色短发，墨绿色的大眼睛，睫毛长而翘，个子比自己高了足足有二十公分，一身的肌肉紧实而完美，纹身在衣物下若隐若现。

Danny觉得面前的人有些眼熟，却又不知道在哪里见过。他咬着下唇想了一会儿，放弃了：“所以你到我家不会只是想道个歉吧？”

当然不是。

这个姓McGarrett的家伙迅速搜刮了Danny知道的所有信息，然后，绑架了他。对，就是绑架！听听他都说了什么：“州长给了我管辖权，而我要你当我的搭档。我们一定会相处融洽的。”

融洽个屁！照昨天他们相遇的那两分钟里试图杀死对方的次数来看，他俩都还活着就已经是奇迹了。Danny满心满意地只想咬死Steve。他收回之前的话，这个世界对他一点都不友善，还真给了他一个冲动暴力且欲求不满的单身Alpha搭档。

别问他是怎么看出来“欲求不满”的部分的，你不会想知道的，真的。

 

即使Danny在生气，他也能感受到Steve的目光一直牢牢地锁定在自己身上，根本挪不开。Steve开始一遍遍地道歉的时候，尽管还在嘴硬，气早就消了。怎么说呢，虽然Steve作死的举动他无法赞同，害自己中弹的大意也不可原谅，但这种把Omega当Alpha用的做法让他暗自松了口气。他可不希望自己的boss是个有偏见的把Omega当成交配对象和生育机器的人。比起这个，虽然这家伙就是个疯子，但也绝非无法容忍。

不过刚才揍他那下还真是过瘾。

Danny意识到自己最近很有暴力冲动。这都是Steve的错。

他们又一起招募了两个人，身为Beta的Chin，和他的Alpha表妹Kono。Danny对Beta的气息感到安心，于是老往Chin边上凑；又被Kono的身姿深深地吸引了，握住人家的手不肯放，结果猝不及防地被Steve打了一下手。

“你干嘛？”Danny条件反射地缩手，瞪他。

Steve顺势抓住他的手腕，一言不发地把他直接拖走。“喂，你干嘛？放开我！”两个人渐行渐远，Danny的话语散落在沙滩上。

被晾在一旁的兄妹两人面面相觑，交换了个眼神，然后都笑了起来。“很难相信他俩才刚认识两天。”Chin目光含笑，望着远处俩人的身影。Danny手舞足蹈的，似乎在努力地争辩着什么。

“你要是不说，我会以为他俩已经结婚多年，孩子都有了。”Kono翘起嘴角，“要不要打个赌，cuz？”

“赌他俩会不会结婚么？”Chin摆摆手，“我可不跟你赌，输的几率太大了。”

“不，十块钱，赌是男孩还是女孩。”

“……我赌女孩。”

 

一段感情的发展能有多快？

Detective Williams不是个相信一见钟情的人。虽然的确，他当初看到Rachel的那瞬间就知道他想娶她，但是这段感情是经历了漫长的苦心经营才得以修成正果的，并且如你所见，一旦开始毁灭，速度非常快且彻底。

他会一见钟情，他会爱上别人，但他不再信任感情。“感情，不会起作用，也不会永远不变。”这是他的名言。

但Steve McGarrett，这只野兽，这个笑起来如哈士奇般蠢萌的变态，偏偏如此轻而易举地获得了Danny的信任。当Steve吊着胳膊递给他一张房卡，而他无法开口拒绝时，Danny就知道自己完蛋了。

Danny Williams，你就是个蠢货。

身为Omega，还是个处于发情期的Omega，跟Alpha独处一室的危险性他自然一清二楚。况且——拜托，对方可是个Alpha！你能指望什么都不发生吗？Danny坐在双人床上，低着头摆弄着手里的房卡，犹豫着要不要趁什么都还没来得及发生赶紧逃跑。

发情期给他带来了轻微的不适感，对性的渴望也较平时更加强烈。但是，绝对没有把他变成一只日天日地日空气的泰迪。Danny不懂那些奇怪的谣传都是从哪里来的。尤其是在满是Alpha的军队里，这种误会似乎更加严重。

Steve的气息比他本人更早侵入到屋里。在他敲门之前，Danny已经把门打开了。Steve可爱地愣了一下，迅速抽回手背在身后，脸上挂着个夸张的笑容：“Hey，那个，我来告诉你我在隔壁，有什么事情的话喊我就行。”

隔壁？Danny用余光瞄了一眼隔壁的门，扁扁嘴：“Wow，你还挺有钱的，babe。”

是他看错了，还是他提到“钱”字的时候Steve的脸上真的闪过了心痛的表情？

“我预订了边上一家餐厅的晚餐，他们的海鲜肉排餐不错。酒店傍晚有海豚表演，我们可以去看。”Steve说，“或者你比较想看长颈鹿？我知道个地方……”

“海豚就好。”Danny轻点头笑了一下，“我最喜欢的动物就是长颈鹿！你怎么知道的？”

“这是机密，Danny。”

 

Danny安稳地度过了他在夏威夷的第一个发情期——好吧，可能也不算太安稳，鉴于Steve把三个试图对他图谋不轨的Alpha送进了医院。而Steve自己，甚至根本就没有主动跟他进行肢体接触，反而是Danny经常无意地触碰他的身体，拽拽衣服戳戳胸口什么的。然后又后知后觉地反应过来自己简直是在煽风点火，赶紧收起自己不老实的毛茸茸的爪子，大踏步往前走，试图缓解一丝尴尬。

从Steve的表情来看，他简直是快要憋出病来了。这让Danny开始走神想着，下次陪他去医院换药的时候，是不是该让大夫顺便给他检查一下，呃，生殖系统。

令Danny略有些困扰的是，这次的发情期似乎比以往还要缓和。虽然后穴还是湿润滑腻得让他不舒服，却并没有很强烈的欲望，甚至不需要借助玩具来满足自己。可他身边有一个正值壮年而有魅力的Alpha，他的这种反应完全不合常理。但这毕竟不是啥坏事，甚至可以说好极了，所以他并没有深究这一点。

Steve喜欢自己，而且是那种喜欢。Danny歪着头想。是那种，超越了信息素的影响之外的喜欢——毕竟这货第一次见到自己都没认出来自己是Omega。

Danny也喜欢Steve。虽然此人是个变态控制狂，虽然他们无时无刻不在拌嘴，但是待在他身边有一种很安心很踏实的感觉——就好像在他遥远的新泽西的家里，在飘雪的夜晚，窝在暖炉旁烤火的那种感觉。

但是Steve绝对不是一个好的约会对象，绝对不是。

继观看比赛遭遇枪击，上山下海发现尸体之后，Danny实力拒绝跟Steve一起出去到任何地方，转而把目光投向他的后院，拖着Steve一起野餐。Steve在烧烤方面颇有造诣，这大约跟陆军——不，海军——对他的训练密不可分。但他的浪漫细胞简直死光了，Danny在不下十次地嫌弃了Steve做的食物的美观度——Steve也不下十次地解释了“我们海军的原则是能吃就行”——之后，亲自动手做了一顿无比浪漫而精致的烛光晚餐，而这顿晚餐最终在“两人手忙脚乱地灭火”和“两人竞相把对方浇湿”中结束。他们的战场从沙滩上一直蔓延到了海里，Steve惊奇地发现Danny不但会游泳，甚至可以说游得相当棒。Danny趁他目瞪口呆的工夫往他身上撩了好几把水，结果收获了超级海豹的疯狂报复。海水的气息侵入他的鼻腔，他却分不清那是海的味道，还是Steve的味道。

当晚Danny留在了Steve家。他舒舒服服地洗了个热水澡，裹着Steve的浴巾蜷在沙发上看电视。Steve自打看见他这个形象就冲进了浴室一直没出来，说好的海军淋浴法只要三分钟呢？

Danny百无聊赖地换了会儿台。他抽了抽鼻子，注意到自己的气息似乎有点变了。甜腻的巧克力味变淡了，恬静而浓醇的啤酒的香气涌了上来，带着些微的苦涩。这比之前的味道要成熟稳重太多了，可问题是他又没有被标记，信息素的味道为什么会变化？他惊诧了一会儿，拿起手机，预约了三天后的检查。

 

三天后，Danny被医生骂了个狗血淋头。

“你怀孕了自己都不知道？”医生拿着化验单，用犀利的目光上上下下扫视着他。

“我做的人工授精……不是说一次成功的几率只有不到三分之一吗？”得到这个消息的Danny傻了一阵儿，不知道自己该作何反应。最近的工作（约会）生活那么忙，霸占了他大脑里的所有空间，他都快忘了这事了。

“信息素气味变化，性欲衰退，这都是典型的怀孕症状！你是上学的时候翘掉了所有的生理卫生课吗？”好极了，现在连医生都开始用他对Steve说过的话嘲讽他了，“你这些日子都做了什么可能对胎儿不利的事情？”

于是Danny开始掰着手指头数——追逐嫌犯，跟嫌犯扭打在一起，受到惊吓，忧虑过度，暴饮暴食，哦对还有跑到海里打水仗……眼看医生的脸越来越绿，Danny的声音弱了下去，最后知趣地闭嘴了。

“你到现在还没流产简直是奇迹。”医生气得直发抖，到最后憋出了这么一句，“你现在得去产科做一个详细的检查！”

Danny刚要开口，兜里的手机就响了。他瞄了一眼来电显示里Steve愚蠢的大脸，咬着下唇对医生说：“抱歉，来案子了。我会尽快回来做检查的。”接起电话，匆匆地离开了医院。

“让我猜猜，又是我去接你？你不是有车吗？这不是理由，你这只野兽！我五分钟之后……”

医生望着他远去的背影，重重地叹了口气。

 

一路上Danny一直在担忧自己疯狂的职业生活会不会对胎儿发育造成影响，以及更麻烦的，思忖该如何告诉Steve这件事。可惜的是路程并不远，Steve一上车他就被那股子该死地难闻的海风味分散了注意力。而当他们再次进入往常的疯狂模式着手办案，Danny便彻底地把这件事抛在脑后了——Steve凭借着娴熟的技巧，成功地让自己的安全问题挤到了Danny担心的事情列表的第一位。

“脱下防弹衣卸下武器去交换人质？你疯了吗？你可能会死！”

“可是我没事啊，Danny，我好好的。”

“是的，你没死，你这个幸运的白痴！”Danny激动地挥舞着手臂。随着他的怒吼，浓烈的啤酒味道充盈在车内的每一寸空气中。Steve深呼吸了两口气，竟也有了几分醉意。他不耐烦地把刹车踩到了底，盯着Danny张张合合的唇，满心地只想堵住他的嘴。

于是他就付诸行动了。

这是一个满是侵略意味的吻，却又带着几分笨拙。牙齿像小兽一样乱咬一气，似乎是想留下什么标记。舌头不老实地撬开他的牙关，闯入进来攻城掠地。信息素的味道在唇齿间溢开，Steve右手扶在他的脑后，手指陷入金色的发丝间，加深了这个吻。

Danny感到一阵晕眩。两人终于分开的时候，他大口地喘着气，舔舔唇，忽地眯起眼睛笑起来，而且越笑越欢。

“你笑什么？”Steve斜睨着他，没有料到他的反应。

“你的吻技烂透了，怪不得没人喜欢你。”Danny揪着他的领口把他拽过来，微微向前倾身，含住了他的唇，慢条斯理地吻着。

Steve喉咙里溢出不赞许的嘟哝：“你不就……唔……”

这个吻最终还是被没耐心的控制狂少校带得热烈了起来。裤子紧绷得让人不舒服，Steve整个人横在Danny身上，喘息着往下摸索。

“等等……”Danny哑着嗓子说，一只手抵在了Steve的胸口上。

怎么……？Steve已经成功地搞定了拉链，伸手覆上Danny的硬挺。他艰难地抬起头，困扰地看着Danny。

Danny小声地抽口气，然后坚定地更用力推了推他：“不行……我怀孕了。”

Steve看了他两秒钟，似乎在努力辨认他是在开玩笑还是怎样。“你还嘲笑我生理卫生没学好？接吻不会怀孕，Danny。”

Danny苦笑。“可是人工授精会。”他说，直视着Steve蓦然睁大的眼睛。两个人之间的距离猛地拉开，那份紧贴的温暖瞬间荡然无存。

一丝风从窗外灌了进来，原来夏威夷也能这么冷。

 

Danny双手搭在方向盘上，在路过熟悉的街道的时候微微踩了刹车，然后清醒过来，一脚油门疾驰而去。

终于夺回了自己的车的驾驶权，可是他怎么就是笑不出来呢？

唉，也不知道自己这一身的啤酒味会不会被交警误认为是酒驾。不过反正自己是Five-0，他们也管不了。

银色的科迈罗稳稳地停在医院门口。Danny恨恨地摔上车门，小跑了两步上台阶，钻进了满是消毒水气味的楼道里，七拐八拐地进了病房。戴着花帽子的医生看见他进来，温和地笑了：“来复查吗？你后面的人是……？”

Danny猛地转回头，几乎扭伤了自己的脖子。Steve，那个刚跟他吵过一架的混账Steve，正斜倚着门框，接口道：“我是他男朋友。”

察觉到他的信息素味道收敛了不少，Danny皱起眉：“你是吃了一把抑制剂么？”

“这就是你关注的重点？”Steve哑然失笑，“放心，安眠药吃多了会致死，没听说过谁吃抑制剂自杀成功的。”

“谁担心你了。”Danny板着脸扭回头，向着病床走过去。察觉到Steve跟了上来，他冷声道：“你来干嘛？你是怎么知道我在这儿的？……等等，别说，让我猜猜——你追踪了我的手机？”

Steve无辜地笑着：“这样比较简便。”

Danny无语了一阵儿，一屁股坐在了床上，平躺了下去。

Steve直勾勾地盯着忙碌地给Danny做检查的医生，空气里的Alpha信息素渐渐浓郁起来，层层叠叠地压迫上去。Danny告诫地瞪了他一眼，才让他收敛了一点，闷闷地垂着手站在边上。

医生把手伸进去的时候，Danny有些不适应地动了动，而Steve整个人明显地一抖。“你不一定非要待在这里的。”Danny注视了他一会儿，说。感受到身体里的手指的动作，他略略眯起眼睛，样子可爱极了。

“不，我就在这儿陪你。”Steve抄着手，热辣辣的目光似乎在宣示主权，房间里的杀气又重了几分。Danny此时正双腿分开架得高高的，也拿他没办法，于是就随他去了。

“一切正常。”医生微笑着说，抽回手把沾着血的手套丢到一边，然后拿起一个可疑的棒状物体，“现在我们要做个超声波检查。”然后把那根东西往Danny下体探去。

Steve觉得他可能需要出去透透气，才能保证医院里不会出现谋杀之类的事件。不过鉴于一只Beta的手正伸在他的Omega的阴道里面，他现在半步都不打算离开。

好吧，目前为止还不能算是他的Omega。但Danny总归是他的。

“Danny，我们很幸运，可以听到胎心了。”边上仪器显示出的影像中有小小的一团动来动去。

这就是胎儿了吗？那个讨厌的、害他不能跟Danny做爱的小家伙？Steve恶狠狠地想。嘿，小家伙，告诉我你爸爸是谁，我肯定要叫他好看。

Danny睁大眼睛，着迷地凝视着那美妙的律动，根本挪不开眼。他满脸都是慈爱，整个人几乎要笼上一层淡淡的光辉，引得他身旁的Steve不由自主地看了他好一会儿。

“呃，一切都还正常吧？”Steve回过神，问。

“一切都……”医生说到一半，表情忽然凝重了起来。两个人的心瞬间都提到了嗓子眼。“我听到了另一个胎心。”他犹豫着说。

“它有两个心脏吗？”Steve脱口而出。

“谁会有两个心脏啊，你这只没文化的野兽！”Danny抓狂，“这显然是因为……”

“Danny怀了双胞胎。”医生说。

平生头一次，Steve无比希望自己能够干脆利索地晕倒。

 

“所以，”Danny靠在科迈罗舒适的靠背上，偏头看驾驶座上的人，“你特意打车过来就是为了开我的车回去？”

Steve不置可否，自顾自地在沿海大道上飙着车。

“喂，你不要命了我还要呢！别忘了现在车里可有四条人命！”

这句话显然起了作用，车速在短短十几秒内骤降了一半。Steve自以为隐藏得很好地偷偷瞟了眼Danny的肚子，然后目不斜视地望着前方的路面。Danny立刻发现了，Steve有点紧张的表情让他的心柔软下来。

“Hey，放松，babe。”Danny把手搭上他的臂弯，轻重适宜地碰触着，“如果你觉得承受不了，我不怪你。就……到时候我可能要请一阵子假，给我批假就行了，boss。”他眨眨眼，学着Kono的语气，试图逗笑Steve。忽然想起了什么，又瞪起眼：“告诉我你不歧视怀孕的Omega，对吧？你不能因为我没法陪你进行那英勇而玩命的SEAL式跑酷就开除我。”

Steve沉默着摇摇头。Danny拿不准Steve是针对哪件事，于是他继续往下说：“养孩子虽然花钱多，但是我还是有点的积蓄的，应该应付得来。”对于这个连请客喝啤酒都不肯付账的家伙而言，供一个孩子上大学的费用都绝对是一笔巨款，更何况是两个。

“不是钱的问题。”他们进到了市区，Steve把车稳稳地停在路边。他深吸一口气：“我只是……我不是跟小孩子处得来的类型，Danny。”

原来是因为这个。Danny松了口气，把手搭上爱人的肩膀：“Hey，我们能解决这件事的。我会帮你的。”

“我今年34岁了，Danny。在这34年里，小孩子对于我来说一直是麻烦的代名词。他们爱哭而且喧闹，而我对此毫无办法。我讨厌这种束手无措的感觉。”Steve闷闷地说，拇指无意识地摩挲着方向盘，“八岁的时候，我父母外出，把Mary交给我照顾，天知道那个下午她被我弄哭了多少次……我们家不像你家那样，充满了爱与支持，鼓励我去分享我的感受，或者敏锐地察觉和照顾别人的感受。McGarrett家的男人是不同的类型，他们不善于表达感情，即使是向最亲近的人也是如此。”他的目光转向Danny，后者正用他灰蓝色的眸子静静地注视着他，“我不知道，okay？万一我没办法照顾好他们呢？要知道，我本以为我这辈子都不会有孩子了。这或许也是种逃避吧，逃避我解决不了的问题。”

“I love you.”Danny毫无预兆地说。

“I love you, too.”Steve无比自然地回答，然后略带困惑地看着搭档，不明白他为什么要突然表白。

Danny笑了。尽管天色已经有点黑了，Steve还是看得清清楚楚，并且为之着迷。“就从这个开始，okay？”Danny凑近他，像哄小孩子那样有节奏地轻拍着他的背，“现在，你得把我们带去家像样的餐厅填饱肚子。而且我对天发誓，这次你必须得请客，我都请了你那么多次了！”

Steve举起手，大呼冤枉：“我又不是故意的！而且这不公平，你们是三个人！”

“三张赞成票一张反对票，抗议无效。”Danny抽回手抚上自己的肚子，狡黠地笑，“快开车，babe。”

银色的科迈罗消失在夜色中。

 

Danny真正宣布自己怀孕了是在一周后——好吧，其实也不是他宣布的。起因是Danny说着说着话，突然看着Steve的大脸感到一阵恶心，冲向了路边的垃圾桶，开始干呕。Steve已经习惯了这种事的发生，也就没追过去。

“他还好吗？”Chin有些担忧地问Steve。

“不会是怀孕了吧？”Kono半开玩笑地说。

“呃……”Steve露出有点僵硬的夸张微笑。

“WHAT?!”Kono捂住嘴，发出了一声压抑的尖叫。

“恭喜！你很行嘛伙计！”Chin笑着捶了下Steve的肩膀。Steve想他可能误会了什么，却也没纠正他。就算没有血缘关系，Danny的孩子也会是自己的孩子。至于那个生物学角度上的真正的爹——他算个屁！

他其实是很想利用身份的便利查一下这个神秘的捐献者究竟是谁的。可是考虑到揍他一顿简直毫无道理，而他八成又憋不住自己的暴力冲动，所以他还是别知道那个人是谁为妙。连体貌特征都不要，不然他会忍不住把大街上每个人跟资料里进行对比，这会把他逼疯的……

于是Danny回来的时候，发现自己的队友们以一种热切而温柔的目光看着自己，感到一阵毛骨悚然。“怎么了？”他犹疑的目光扫来扫去，试图看出点端倪来。目光落在Steve身上时对方别开了眼。紧接着他意识到发生了什么，呻吟了一声，用左手盖住眼睛，不愿面对这个残忍的世界。

Kono的好奇心简直要爆棚了，偏偏在身旁Steve警告的目光下什么都不敢问。不问就不问，大不了等你走开我私下问Danny嘛！她扁扁嘴，想着，却万万没想到自己根本没有这样的机会。Steve现在简直就像Danny的贴身保镖一样寸步不离，而两个人的腻歪程度也上升到了令人发指的地步，让Kono根本没有靠近他俩的欲望——上厕所都要一起去，认真的吗？你们又不是高中的小女生！

然而转念一想……Kono皱着眉思索了一下，恍然大悟。她鬼鬼祟祟地把Steve拉到角落里，严肃地告诉他：“怀孕前三个月不能……呃，你懂的。会流产的。”

Steve反应了一会儿她是什么意思。在他哭笑不得地刚要开口的时候Kono又说：“何况还是在那种地方，连个可以舒服地靠着的东西都没有。他现在的身体不能太劳累，boss。”

我在你们心目中到底什么形象？一天不做爱就要死要活的性瘾患者？Steve也懒得澄清他只是为了在某些队友毫不掩饰的目光下找个她听不见的地方跟Danny说话而已，耸了下肩表示他知道了。殊不知Kono对他的印象早就不止“性瘾”这么简单了，而是“刚认识就让Danny怀上了他的孩子的幸运的变态boss”。

同样身为Alpha，Kono当然也清楚地察觉到了Danny当时处于发情期。虽然她对Danny没有任何想法，但是不可否认的是，她是有那么一点点嫉妒啦。

不知道自己什么时候也能遇到一见钟情的Omega呢？

一年后她的愿望实现了，那本该是剑拔弩张的一次会面最后竟是出乎意料的结果——不过这是后话，暂且不提。

既然已经公开了，Steve也就名正言顺地把Danny留在了总部，让完全玩不转屏幕桌的他在后方做技术支持。Danny噘着嘴接受了。无论如何，不用跟着这只野兽满岛疯跑绝对是个好消息，而自己的心脏可能现在也承受不了Steve各种特技一样的动作带来的惊吓；坏消息是，不是自己当后援，他就更放心不下了。

Danny觉得有点委屈。Steve从小缺失的关心和爱，简直在短短一个半月里全从自己这儿连本带利地榨取回去了。

他恨透他了，真的。

 

Steve回来的时候身上挂了点彩。虽然只是无关紧要的一点伤，对于超级海豹来说很可能不值一提，但还是把Danny心疼坏了。

“疼吗？”Danny皱着眉用指尖轻碰他额头上的那一大片淤青。看着就疼。他起身去拿冰块，然后折回来继续叨叨唠唠：“都跟你说了多少次了，要小心谨慎。这次是枪托敲在你脑袋上，下次搞不好就是子弹让你的脑袋开花。你的脸虽然很帅，但是脑袋开花的样子绝对不会好看。不要追求这个，babe。”

Steve笑：“我没事，Danny，多谢关心。”他用余光扫了眼站在不远处的Kono，后者给了他个心虚而满怀歉意的眼神。第一次搭档没有默契嘛，误伤也在所难免……

冰块敷上来的温度把他吓得一抖，而Danny显然很享受他刚刚的表情，站在边上露出一脸贼笑，灿烂得不得了。

嗷，他真的可爱死了。

Steve没敢直起身子，察觉到自己多半是硬了。他想起Kono早上说的话，头痛地揉着太阳穴。要不是有风险，他多半早就把这只Omega就地正法了。

他恨那个不知名的精子捐献者，恨透了。

 

Steve·控制狂·McGarrett早在一周之前就已经把Danny的东西悉数搬进了自己家，并美其名曰“改善生活环境”。这时候就显示出拥有一辆皮卡的好处了——他只用了一趟就把Danny的小公寓里的东西打劫了个干干净净。那些东西里包含常规日用品，一大堆不知道干嘛用的领带，和《Omega孕期指南》《100件怀孕期间该注意的事》之类的书。Steve拿起一本翻了两页，觉得无聊。换了一本又翻了翻，满脸通红触电一样地放下了，随手塞到了包裹的最底层。

虽然Danny坚持称Steve家的沙发更舒服，但他有身孕，当然不能让他睡沙发。“可是海浪声太吵了，我睡不着，Steven。”Danny躺在双人床上，语气软软地向抱着毯子准备转移去客厅的Steve说。Steve本来就不坚定的信念瞬间动摇了，自暴自弃地把毯子和自己一起扔回床上，并从此过上了每天晚上都硬到睡不着，身边有只Omega却不能碰，对方睡得那么香不敢下手撸的悲惨生活。

Fuck.

Steve在心里第二十四次问候了那个导致Danny怀孕的Alpha之后，徒劳地背对着Danny躺下，又往边缘挪了挪，期冀着能稍微缓解一下自己的渴望。可惜的是气味并没有因此减淡，身旁人麦香酒气掺杂在一起的信息素随着呼吸飘过来，对于身为Alpha的Steve来说，简直就是挑逗。

他懊恼地呻吟着，低低地咒骂出声——自己又硬了。

Danny睡得很浅，舒缓的呼吸声消失了，取而代之的是尚未睡醒的轻声呢喃：“Steve?”

下一秒他就被突然凑过来的Steve吻住了。Steve吻着他，啮咬着他，渴望地紧紧拥住他的肩。Danny瞬间就清醒了，几乎是立刻注意到了对方身体的反应。他一路抚过健美的胸肌和结实的腹肌，摸索着把手往下探去，握住了Steve高昂的老二，轻轻撸动着。Steve猛地倒吸了一口气，被迫中止了他的狼吻。他有点窘迫地别过脸，死死地闭紧嘴巴，生怕自己不争气地发出什么奇怪的声音。

Danny被他的样子逗乐了：“你为什么表现得像个纯情老处男？”

“我又不像你，嘶——”Steve断断续续地说，“我只有过一个前女友……”他眯着眼睛小口地抽着气，身体不由自主地配合Danny的节奏摇晃着。待到发觉，又硬生生地克制住了想动的欲望，僵在那里任由Danny对自己下手。

“噢，Steve……”Danny亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，发现自己也可耻地硬了。他挣扎着半支起身子，把自己身上的衣服脱掉。

这是Steve头一次看到Danny一丝不挂的样子。他愣愣地看着他，眼睛里满含的全是赞叹：“God, you're beautiful, Danny.”Steve的喉结滚动了一下，完全被眼前的景象吸引住了，根本移不开眼。Danny被他看得老脸一红，闷声把Steve也扒了个干净。他并排躺在Steve身边，性器蹭在一起的时候，两个人同时发出了低低的呻吟。

“Danny...”Steve喊他，努力克制着自己把对方翻过去操的冲动。这难极了，考虑到眼前的这番风景和屋子里充斥的信息素。所以他不得不闭上眼睛，微微屏息，希望这能起点作用。

可是憋气又能憋多久？等他终于忍不住开始大口呼吸的时候，大量的Omega的信息素往他鼻腔里涌，这差点把Steve逼疯。他一只手紧抓着床单，另一只手握在两个人的阴茎上，也加了力道。

Danny也很意乱情迷，但或许是因为有点疼，他及时察觉到Steve的不对劲。“Steve?”他唤着他的名字。

在大脑不受控制地开始冒出各种乱七八糟的想法的时候，Steve想起了之前他翻到的那本书，然后下了决心。“Danny，你怀着孕，我不能做可能会伤害你的事，你明白吗？”他的呼吸炙热而粗重，“但是，你可以……你可以做这个。”

“什么？”Danny隐约明白了他的意思，却以为自己误会了。他的搭档是个Alpha，还是个该死的控制狂，自己肯定会错意了，怎么可能……

“你可以上我，Danny。”他听见Steve清晰地说。

Danny长久地盯着Steve，直到对方红了脸，别过头不去看他。粗重的喘息声回荡在安静的房间里，Danny感觉自己硬得发疼。

回应Steve的是一个急不可耐的吻。他们吻了又分开，然后像是两个磁极一样，再次激烈地纠缠在一起。水声情色而令人脸红，炙热的鼻息裹挟着信息素喷吐在脸颊上，火辣辣的像是在发烧。

Danny倾身压上Steve，带着不容拒绝的霸道。而Steve边吻边下意识地抬起手，护住了他的肚子。

简单的一个动作引得Danny心肝一颤。“Oh, babe.”他叹息着，右臂绕上他的后颈，托起他的头，深深地吻了下去。

一分钟后，Danny终于忍不了了。在你硬得受不了了的时候跟爱人赤身裸体地唇齿纠缠绝对不是个好选择。他艰难地挺了挺身，恋恋不舍地远离Steve的嘴巴。Steve看着他，即使在黑暗里Danny也能勾勒出他脸颊的轮廓，看清他明亮的眼和长而翘的睫毛。“你确定吗，Steven？”Danny有点按捺不住了，却还是哑着嗓子耐心地最后一次向他确认，“我是说，手和嘴也是一个选择。你是个Alpha，我可以理解的，如果你不想……”

“Danny.”Steve打断了他，目光里满是认真，“这跟Alpha还是Omega无关。我想跟你做爱，我想要你要我，就只是这样而已。”他说得很慢，似乎费了很大力气才说出这句话，“Fuck me, Danno.”

下一秒Steve就得到了一个极其色情的吻和一双不老实的手。Danny的手有魔力，简直就是在他身上处处点火，却偏偏绕过了最关键的部位，搞得他口干舌燥且欲求不满。

“Danny.”他不满地刚要开口抱怨，就被Danny堵住了嘴。“耐心点，babe。”Danny把手伸到他的股沟上，来来回回地摩挲着。Steve整个人明显地一僵，片刻后又重新放松下来。这种感觉对于他而言太过陌生了，多年的训练让他条件反射地想要戒备。但是这是Danny，没什么需要担心的，这是Danny。他的Danny。Danny永远不会伤害他，就如他永远不会伤害Danny一样。

空气中混杂在一起的味道令人安心。

“润滑剂和套套？”Danny揉捏着他的臀瓣，问。

“什么？”Steve的大脑一时处理不了那么多信息。

“润滑剂。”Danny重复了一遍，“可能还有套套，不过我猜你这里没有给Beta或者Omega用的型号。”

“确实没有。”Steve承认，“润滑剂在衣柜里。”

“乖，在这儿等我。”Danny从他身上翻身下去。Steve目送着他跌跌撞撞地跑去衣柜那里翻了一会儿，然后拿着一个小瓶回来，笑得灿烂极了。

“你干嘛？”Steve狐疑地看着他，觉得能让对方笑成这个样子的准没好事。

“清凉薄荷型润滑剂，huh？我以前怎么不知道你这么重口？”Danny利索地爬上床，拧开瓶盖，挤了点在手指上。

“超市在做新品促销，就买了。”

“三盒？我看到抽屉里有好几盒。”

“不，五盒……”

“……”

考虑到现在自己是掌握主动权的那个，Danny硬生生把“野兽”这个词憋了回去，把Steve扒拉过来让他趴在床上，沾满润滑剂的手往穴口探去。

滑溜溜的手指钻了进来，所到之处有点凉飕飕的，稍微有点疼。Steve轻喘了口气，不安地动了动，适应了一下这种新状况。

“放松。”Danny温柔地耳语，继续着动作。Steve是个Alpha，而且是第一次，这事不会太容易。他小心地用一根手指忙碌了许久，感受着穴肉的有力的吸吮。“Hey，放松，babe。”Danny说着，抽回手又挤了很多润滑剂，试探着把两根手指伸入进去。

“唔。”Steve轻轻哼了一声，努力地试图放松却起了反作用。可能是薄荷的缘故，后穴凉得有些失去知觉，只有强烈的异物感让他很不舒服。“Danny.”他叫着他的名字。

“Steve.”Danny的声音有点哑。他停下来又加了点润滑，然后对准那收缩的穴口略有点强硬地塞了三根手指进去。

Steve这次没有出声。被三根手指填满的感觉奇特极了。穴口有点疼，不过还可以接受。至于舒不舒服——他可以明确地告诉你：不舒服。但是他想他能接受这个，何况还没真的开始呢，不是吗？

想到还没开始，Steve的眼睛里掺了点害怕。他不了解Omega，但是Danny的尺码对于一个Omega而言是不是稍微大了点？会很痛的。他迷迷糊糊地想着，感受到身后的人已经开始尝试再添加一根手指。润滑剂的作用让后面把它们一次性吞得很深，指甲摩擦着内壁的感受并不是那么让人愉快。

没有人看表，但Steve估摸着他们大概折腾了有半个多小时。Danny耐心地帮他扩张，直到Steve开始不耐烦地催促：“Fuck me now. I'm ready.”

Danny被他这句话刺激得分泌出了更多的前液。他舔了舔干涩的唇，抽回手指，给自己加了更多的润滑剂，然后贴近了Steve的身体。阴茎在穴口打转的时候，Steve搞不清楚自己是在期待亦或是有点紧张。他只知道那家伙捅进来的时候可完全跟温柔不搭边，突然被撑开填满的饱胀感让他“啊”了一声，大张着嘴却不由自主地屏息。

两个人贴得很紧，Steve能感受到背后Danny略微隆起的小腹，这让他走了神。对方察觉到了这一点，小Danny晃动了几下，表达被无视的强烈不满。

Steve在Danny第一下抽送的时候哼出了声。疼，真的很疼。粗涨的阴茎和内壁摩擦着，撑开穴肉结结实实地撞在最深处。润滑剂让这个过程稍微简单了些，但是清凉的薄荷的感觉愈发强烈了，刺激得Steve的老二抽搐着溢出更多液体。“Danny.”他无意识地喊着他的名字，“Fuck! Danny!”

Danny停下来吻了吻他的颈侧，然后又是一记毫不留情的挺身。Steve抖了一下，粗重地喘息着。

这时候Danny退了出来。Steve有些困扰地回头看Danny，后面强烈的空虚感让他微微红了脸。Danny跪坐在床上，拽着他的脚踝把他仰躺着拖过来，把他撩人的大长腿环在自己的腰上，然后用手拖起他结实的臀瓣，性器再次顺利地捅了进去。

“Danny!”被撞到那一点的Steve几乎要射出来，有点失控地喊出他的名字，“好舒服……啊！”

知道找对了位置的Danny掐着他的腰，一下又一下地往里挺动着。“你知道你有多辣吗babe？”Danny被他意乱情迷的样子吸引住了，这真是该死的性感，“你太棒了，Steve，你好紧。Oh, fuck!”

Steve攥紧床单，努力地压抑着自己的呻吟。Danny看着身下的人目光涣散小口抽气的样子，满脑子都是“这么撩人简直犯规”“我要操哭他”。他狠狠地顶弄着Steve未经人事的Alpha小穴，直到对方混乱地念着：“慢点，Danny……轻点，痛……Fuck，太深了！Danny!”

“我要把你操到射，babe。”Danny宣布道，低沉沙哑的声音里透着浓浓的性暗示，“我要操透你，挺进你的最深处，让你喊着我的名字高潮。”

Steve的呼吸因为他的dirty talk而变得愈发粗重起来。他看着Danny湛蓝的眼眸，感受着Danny的阴茎在自己身体里进进出出，奋力冲撞着那一点。“Fuck! Danny!”他喊着他的名字，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，穴肉收缩着勾勒出Danny性器的形状。Danny眯着眼睛又使劲往前顶了几下，Steve再也忍不住地叫了出来，阴茎抽搐着射出乳白的浊液。Danny被他紧致的后穴吸得也随之高潮了，尽数射进了里面。精液和润滑液混杂在一起，把两个人的身上搞得一片混乱。

Steve还沉浸在高潮的余韵里没有缓过来。这太……疯狂了。Danny的技术很棒，身为Alpha的他居然被硬生生操射，这没有什么可丢脸的。小腿有点疼，Steve猜想它们快要抽筋了。钳制着自己的腰的手放松了，Danny还埋在自己的身体里，可那偏偏让他安心。

“I love you, Danny.”Steve喃喃道。

同样还没缓过来的Danny眨眨眼睛看着他，忽然笑起来的样子可真好看。“I love you, too, Steve.”他把自己退了出来，跟着流出的液体让Steve缩了缩身子，“I love you, too.”他慢慢地侧躺在Steve的身边，看着他满眼的笑。

Steve推了推Danny，Danny不解地看了他一眼。Steve又加了点力道，于是Danny顺从地翻过去。接着一对胳膊就从后面环上了他的腰，右手落在他的小腹上，轻柔地爱抚着。

“Steve...”

“晚安，你们三个。”Steve亲昵地把头埋在他的颈后，柔和的Alpha气息环绕在周围，哄着他们入眠。

 

清晨的阳光格外明媚。Steve睁开眼，近在咫尺的毛茸茸的脑袋从模糊变得清晰。Danny不知什么时候已经变成了面对着他，轻轻打着呼，胸口有节奏地起伏着。金色的睫毛的阴影浅浅地投射在眼睑上，显得那么的安静。

Steve凝视了他一会儿，小心翼翼地把自己从床上撑起来，离那股子Omega气息远一点。腰和屁股的酸痛不停地提醒着他昨晚的事，半勃的老二于是又往上抬了抬头。他轻手轻脚地下了床，准备溜出去游个泳顺便解决一些问题，没想到Danny还是醒了。

“Steve?”床上的人的声音里透着浓重的睡意。他挣扎着抬起头，看着裸奔到了门口的人。

Steve有点尴尬地僵在那里。他咽了咽口水，没有转过身：“我去游个泳，你继续睡。”

Danny很快就明白了什么。开玩笑，他可是个警探，最顶尖的那种。“我可以帮你解决的，babe。”声音里带了点调笑的意味。

Steve的内心挣扎了一会儿，然后放弃了所有的逃跑计划，蹩脚地掩饰着自己的下体跑到床边，然后钻进被子里把自己裹了个严实。

Danny把一丝不挂的Steve看了个清楚，笑得更欢了。他试图掀开被子，却被Steve拽了回去。他咬着唇笑了一会儿，手在底下探啊探啊的，终于摸到了烫手的那部分。Steve“嗯”了一声，舒适的感觉让他放松了警惕。

Danny趁机撩开了被子。

“Hey!”Steve吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地想要扑过去抢，却被Danny一只手抵在胸口上拦住了。下一秒，他的性器就被湿热的口腔包裹住了。Steve急促地抽了口气，被Danny含在嘴里的阴茎抽搐着，又涨大了几分。Danny显然很擅长这个。他来来回回地套弄了几下，Steve紧紧地闭着眼睛，大张着嘴却无法呼吸。当Danny开始用力吮吸，舌头在敏感的冠状沟舔舐的时候，Steve触电般地抖了一下，没能压抑住的呻吟从口中逸出。

他喜欢这个。Danny想着，如法炮制地又做了两次，Steve就再也没坚持住，颤抖着在他的嘴里射了出来。“Danny!”他混乱地喊着爱人的名字，阴茎剧烈地抽搐了好一阵子。他的大脑因高潮而一片空白，待他缓过神来睁开眼睛的时候，就看见Danny舔着唇边残留的白浊，皱着眉看着自己，一脸嫌弃。

Steve差点又硬了。“怎么了？”他深呼吸了几次，问。

“你的精液是咸的。为什么你的精液是咸的？你是不是在海里泡太久了，变成了一条咸鱼，嗯？怪不得你的信息素是海风味的。”

Steve翻了个大大的白眼：“我不会变成一条咸鱼的，Danny。”

“啊，我知道了，你会变成一只海豹。事实上，你已经是一只海豹了。”

Steve无语了一会儿，用嘴堵住了对方喋喋不休的嘴。

 

夏威夷的罪犯都不是省油的灯，日子就这样在忙碌中过去了。Danny的肚子一天天地大了起来，而双胞胎显然让这一变化更加显著。他开始适应了不出外勤的日子，整天地坐在电脑前敲敲打打。

“Yo.”Steve推开门，新鲜的空气裹挟着海风的味道钻了进来。

Danny抬眼，越过笔记本屏幕看他。

Steve溜溜达达地走近，坐在了桌子上。“在干什么？”他探头探脑地问。

“在梳理案子……你要干嘛？”Danny斜了他一眼。

Steve抱起手臂：“你觉得Charles这个名字怎么样？”

Danny直勾勾地盯了他一会儿，缓缓地开口：“你去逼问过医生了？”

“对啊。”Steve十分坦然。

Danny深吸一口气，努力抑制住自己打他的冲动，而Steve赶在他开口前打断了他。“我们有了一个男孩和一个女孩，Danny。”他的眼睛亮亮的。

于是Danny的注意力在他没意识到的时候就被成功转移了：“答应我，不许把Charlie教成你那样。”

“我怎么了？”Steve有点委屈，“所以？你喜欢这个名字吗？”

“喜欢，挺好听的。你没给女孩起名字？”

“我还没想好。”Steve从Danny桌子上拿过来纸笔，咬着笔帽想了一会儿，“Joan，或者Clara？你妈是叫Clara对吧？”

“叫Grace吧。”Danny说。

Steve似乎在他的脸上看到了一闪而过的悲伤。Steve抿了抿嘴，没有多问，龙飞凤舞地在纸上记下了两个名字。

Grace，和Charles。

 

当天晚上回家的时候，Steve

打量他的眼神都不对了。如果要给那种注视找一个贴切的形容的话，那大约就是饿狼看到猎物的目光。如果不是餐桌上点着蜡烛，Danny怀疑会看到他的眼睛发出幽幽的绿光。

Danny慢条斯理地切着牛排，等待他自己开口。而Steve风卷残云地把餐桌上的食物一扫而光，抹了把嘴，继续毫不掩饰地看着Danny。

Danny终于没忍住，开口问了：“你这是什么表情？”

“今天是你怀孕整整三个月。”

Danny挑眉。

“医生说，过了三个月妊娠就比较稳定了。”Steve一脸不怀好意地上上下下打量着他，“可以有适度的性生活了。”

啊哈，原来是这样。“性生活？我们一直有性生活啊。”Danny勾起嘴角，回答。

“Danny!”Steve嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，然后慢慢地红了脸。他站起来，向前倾身，在Danny额头上吻了吻。“吃完饭到卧室来见我。”他恶狠狠地说，却不自觉地弯了嘴角，“我会让你爽飞的，Detective Williams。”说完就出了餐厅。

Danny喜欢这个主意。他花了好一会儿才解决了晚饭——最近食量猛增，虽然吃东西本身很令人愉快，但他都开始有点担心自己肚子会被撑炸了——晃晃悠悠地往楼上走。

Danny推门进来的时候Steve正克制地撸动着自己的阴茎。看到Danny，他的眼睛亮了亮，从柔软的靠垫上直起身。薄薄的被子从身上滑落，光裸的肌肉的轮廓简直是引人犯罪。那上面还残留着一些青红的印记，有些是追捕过程中受的伤，有些则是那些日日夜夜夜晚的激烈性爱留下的痕迹。

Danny的喉结滚动了一下，感觉裤子已经绷紧了下体。他边走向Steve边把自己扒光，爬到床上疯狂地吻自己的男朋友。Steve心安理得地接受了那些亲吻和耳鬓厮磨，然后把被子一掀扑了出来。他推着Danny把他翻过去，Danny也不反抗，只是偏着头继续和他交换着唾液。

Steve爱惜地从他的胸口爱抚到腰侧，最后一根手指伸入了轻微开合着的穴口。尽管怀有身孕，依旧有大量液体从Omega的小穴溢出，要做好前戏并不难，甚至连润滑剂都不需要——他知道那薄荷润滑剂不好受，他自己试过了。Steve不是个有耐心的人，但为了防止发生意外，他努力地做到这一点。他小心地，可以说是轻柔地一点点做着扩张，直到Danny开始扭动着身体，无声地催促他快一点，才抽出手指，扶着阴茎抵在穴口。

Steve挺身没进来的时候Danny甚至没有感受到任何疼痛，Alpha的粗大性器带来的饱胀感让他情不自禁地呻吟出声。这太美妙了，Steve的阴茎抽动着，一下又一下地捣弄着他的穴道，速度不快，但是每一下都顶到了最深处。Alpha的气息冲荡着他的鼻腔。Danny毫不掩饰地呻吟着，未经思考的句子一串串地从嘴里冒出来：“啊，Steve！快……再来，啊！……吻吻我babe……嗯，就是那里，再来……FUCK!”

Danny是第一次。他是Omega没错，但是从来都是他上别人。天生缺乏的安全感让他难以接受Alpha的侵略。但Steve不一样。那可是Steve。尽管他就是个冒失而冲动的混蛋，Danny信任他，正如他信任Danny那样。自己是安全的。Danny乐于接纳他，用自己的身体包裹住他，放任自己在快感与欲望中沉沦。

这感觉太愉悦了，Danny没能坚持多久在Steve的爱抚下就颤抖着射了出来。绞紧的内壁让Steve喘着粗气一个深顶，迅速胀大的结直接死死地卡在了Omega的身体深处，一波波浓稠的精液射了进去。Danny不安地动了动，似乎是想挣脱，却无济于事。Alpha的结让他们字面意思上的融为了一体，根本脱离不开。

原本掐着他腰侧的手滑到了前面，敷在他的小腹上。Danny低下头看了看Steve的手，眼里染上了笑意，伸出左手盖在了他的手上。

他们就这样拥抱着，在结消失之前沉沉地睡了过去。

 

他们一起出现在办公室里的时候，空气里都充斥着浪漫的味道——哦不，是Alpha和Omega结合之后浓郁的信息素的味道。Kono吸了吸鼻子，一脸促狭地看着他们身上的那些吻痕。这对于Alpha来说过于明显了，即使是身为Beta的Chin也察觉到了——谁让他是个警探呢——带着了然的笑容看着Steve，目光里夹杂着一句话：你悠着点儿。

Steve噘着嘴，眨眨眼睛。自己都已经被Danny按着操了一个多月了，好不容易翻一次身你们就这么看我……当然，心高气傲的Alpha是不会向别人承认这件事的，关于Danny的阴茎和技术到底有多棒，这个家伙简直就是Omega中的变态什么的。

不过，既然终于翻身了……控制狂的Alpha当然不肯再被按倒在床上。听听他是怎么说的：“你怀着双胞胎，Danny，不能做这么剧烈的运动，会很累。”

Danny翻了个大大的白眼：你拽着我出去爬山的时候可不是这么说的。不过有一点他说对了——怀着双胞胎的Danny确实懒得扑倒他，所以也就由着他得手了。再加上不用避孕，Steve简直玩疯了，一天到晚地兽性大发。不过好在他还记得Danny的身体状况，都会小心地护着Danny的肚子，一般也只在床上做。不过办公室那次除外……想到这儿Danny就恨得牙痒痒，外加腰酸背痛。这个混蛋！变态！野兽！

Steve对孩子的事可以说是相当上心，甚至下了血本去买特殊改装的双胞胎婴儿车，这样以后带着两个娃出门就会轻松许多。他还跑去委托Kamekona买来了全岛最优质无害的装修材料，敲敲打打了好几天把客房改装成了婴儿房，整个屋子焕然一新。至于完工后他眨巴着狗狗眼看Danny，又没完没了地要了他多少次，那就是另一回事了。

欢乐的日子总是那么短暂，转眼间四个月就过去了，Steve再一次面对快要憋死的处境。怀孕最后三个月不能做爱，而挺着肚子的Danny很显然也没有兴趣对他下手。悲伤的故事。

Steve又一次地开始痛恨那个不知名的，孩子们的亲生父亲了。希望他这三个月也没有性生活。他恶狠狠地想。

Steve很不爽，这让他的脑子里开始冒出来一些无伤大雅的小小的诅咒，以此来缓解他郁闷的心情，比如“吃东西被辣出眼泪”“平地摔跤”“撞到桌角”之类。然而在这些事情一一应验在自己身上之后，Steve开始严肃认真地思考自己最近究竟干了什么伤天害理的事情了。上帝恨他。

相反地，Danny因为怀孕脾气变得有点暴躁，心情却十分愉快。他完全脱离了外勤任务，如果他愿意，甚至可以不来。谁让Steve恰好是他的boss呢？他们之间也磨合得很顺利。Steve似乎是研究了很多书籍，终于收敛了他那凡事都争强好胜的个性，跟他顶嘴再没有超过过两句，只是乖乖地低着头由着Danny用各种形容词形容他的莽撞。

这天Five-0剩下三人集体出动去处理一起劫持案件了，绑匪指名道姓地要求见Five-0的队长。“小心点。别拿自己跟他们交换人质。”Danny还不知道Steve是什么德性？临走时千叮咛万嘱咐。之后他一个人坐在办公室里，咬着下唇胡思乱想了一会儿，生生地驱散了幻想里那些糟糕的场面。他点了两下鼠标，打开首歌来放着听。Bulletproof Picasso，很欢快的一首。他跟着旋律哼了一会儿，觉得心情好多了，这才重新投入到工作中去。

一个小时后，随着一通电话的接通，Danny的好心情顿时烟消云散。

“什么？”他有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，强压住内心的怒火和惊惶，沉声又问了一遍。

“我们判断失误了。Steve去交换人质，没想到人质和罪犯是一伙的。我们没有足够的狙击手到位，贸然行动太危险了，所以只能放他们走。”Kono语气充满了焦虑和急切，她隔着电话都能感觉到电话那头的寒意，“他们还没走远。Danny，你调监控录像追踪一下这个号牌，KS1024，是一辆白色越野车。”

“我说什么来着？”Danny有点激动。他努力克制住自己不在电话里冲Kono大喊大叫——这太蠢了，只会浪费宝贵的救援Steve的时间——同时冲出办公室，手指飞快地在屏幕桌上敲击着，调出了临近路口的实时监控。

然而在接下来的两分钟里，他没有在任何一个摄像头里找到这辆车。Danny的胸膛越来越快地起伏着。他咬着唇，指甲深深地嵌进了肉里，却浑然不觉。

你这个不听话的混蛋，不许出事，你听见了吗？不许出事！坚持住，等我去救你。

 

砰！

Ben Hamilton的身体随着这声音甩向一侧。他缓缓地重新直起身，吐出一口血沫，然后又恢复了那种轻蔑而高傲的注视。

Danny只是看着他就怒火中烧。他揉了揉拳头，刚要再给他来一下，就被身后的Chin和Kono竭力拽住了。“小心身体！”他们似乎在说这个。可是Danny他妈的不在乎。Danny只想用拳头把眼前这个宗教狂热的邪教徒揍到变形，揍到他哭着告诉他们Steve究竟被绑架去了哪里。

Steve...

Danny尽量避免去想这个名字，因为这会让他脑海里瞬间充斥着各种糟糕的场景，从电击水刑到各种散发着腥臭气息的刑具。

他得专注。他要把Steve救出来，而不是被这些念头搞崩溃。

被强行推出审讯室的Danny看着门在自己眼前闭合，挥拳狠狠地砸向墙壁，然后深吸了一口气。冷静。他很冷静，简直冷静得不得了。他努力阻止自己在脑海中模拟Steve此刻所遭受的折磨，转而去思考用什么样的（变态）方式能从Ben嘴里套出话。Hamilton的资料在他脑海里一行行地滚动过去。如果是Steve，他会怎么做？

这个思路成效不错，很快他就有了个主意。噢，Steve要是在的话，一定会爱死这个的。想到Steve，他的目光暗了暗，推开了审讯室的门。

伴随着刺耳的声音，屋内的三个人同时向他看过去。Ben已经被打得满脸是血，目光里却满是不屑。

“刚才用来抓他的那架直升机，还在吗？”他问。

“在楼顶。”Kono困扰地看着他，“有什么问题吗？”

没。没任何问题。这好极了。

十分钟后，直升飞机晃晃悠悠地起飞了，一连串的尖叫飘荡在夏威夷的上空。Ben嗓子都哑了，像是要被强暴了那样尖叫着，疯狂地喊着“救命”“放我下去”。

“放你下去？好啊。”Danny冷笑了一声，掏出瑞士军刀，弯下腰，作势要割断绳子。

“DON'T!”Ben一声尖嚎。Danny微微皱了眉，这人怎么能叫得这么难听。“我说！我都告诉你！求求你让我回到地面上！”他听上去像是快要断气了。

Danny冷笑着，抓住绳子使劲摇了几下。下一秒底下的人似乎是被吓尿了，四肢僵硬地梗在那里，裤子湿了一大片。Danny充满厌恶地别开眼睛，抬头告诉飞行员把直升机降落下来。

 

Danny一脚踹开了门，扛着枪带头冲了进去。他穿着防弹衣，小腹顶得那衣服隆起了一块，紧绷着十分不舒服。他后面跟着一脸担忧的Chin和Kono，再后面是特警和HPD。

交火异常激烈。

Danny发起飙来简直就是不管不顾。没人敢拦他，起码在场的人都在那无形的威压下自觉地闭紧了嘴巴。这很奇怪，一群Alpha居然被一个身怀六甲的Omega压迫得不敢出声。

但是看看对面那些身体血肉模糊千疮百孔的恐怖分子，大家潜意识里都默契地认为还是不出声比较明智。

他们赶到了Ben说的那间屋子，却扑了个空。Danny红着眼睛，挥拳揍翻了仅剩的活着的那个人，揪着他的领子逼问Steve的所在。那人像是被气势汹汹的Danny吓傻了，支支吾吾地说不出话。

那一瞬间像是身上所有的力气都被抽空了。Danny推开他，抬手按上额头，腿一软，几乎要摔倒。

还好Chin及时地扶住了他。

“他在哪儿？！”Kono取代了他的位置，Alpha气场全开，厉声喝问。

他们第二次带着队伍准备冲进去的时候Danny几乎不抱希望了。太迟了，他们太迟了。Danny看着特警悄无声息地安装炸弹，脑子里充斥着各种不祥的画面。已经将近三个小时过去了，Steve会不会早就……

他使劲摇摇头，想要把脑子里的这些糟糕的念头甩掉，强打起精神，重新扛起枪。

随着爆炸的巨响和弥漫开的硝烟，连绵的枪声响起。Danny冲在了最前面。他的余光扫到了Steve的身体，却紧绷着神经不敢去仔细看他。他专注地瞄准，开枪，几乎是一枪一个，对方连哼都没哼身体便沉重地落地。枪声平息的时候，也只过去了几十秒而已。

Danny缓缓地转动着眼珠，看向Steve。

Steve被绑在了椅子上。他受了伤，有血迹蜿蜒地跨越脸颊顺着下颌滴落。身旁两个气罐东倒西歪地散落在地上。他回望着Danny，露出一个灿烂的傻笑。

Steve的身影投在Danny的眼睛里，模糊地晕开了。他快步冲过去，试图给Steve割断绳索，这才发现自己的手抖得一塌糊涂，试了好几次才成功。他抬起头，对上Steve的眼睛。那双漂亮的蓝绿色的大眼睛灰蒙着，欣喜背后透着些许呆滞，不似以往那么清亮。

“天啊，他们给你吸了什么？”Danny扶起Steve，左手扶着他的腰，让他的臂膀环上自己的肩。无与伦比的踏实感漫上心头。他站着缓了缓，才敢迈开脚步，免得两个人一起摔倒。Chin似乎是犹豫着想来帮忙，被Kono叫走了。

Steve喘了好一会儿才说出话来。“Danny.”他哑着嗓子唤道。

Danny的目光落在瓶子上的“氮气”字样上盯了好久，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“你……不该……”Steve断断续续地说。

“闭嘴，我不想现在跟你吵。”Danny瞪了他一眼，却被他可怜的样子搞得有点于心不忍，语气柔和下来，“走吧，我们回家。”

走吧，我们回家。

 

Steve被迫吸入了一些纯氮，虽然量不大，但还是给了大家一个好理由逼他休息。然而Steve又怎么可能向胁迫自己休假的势力低头，在家里待了半天就待不住了，开着他老爹的那辆小破车（皮卡的钥匙被Danny没收了）就往单位跑。虽然中途抛锚了三次，但是McGarrett式的倔劲儿让他愣是坚持到了总部。

站在大厅里的Chin是第一个看到他的，简直哭笑不得：“你怎么来了？”

“Danny会杀了你的。”Kono在一旁接口。

听到动静的Danny从办公室探出头，看到他的那一刻直接吼了出来：“STEVE MCGARRETT!”

Chin和Kono齐刷刷地捂住了耳朵，推搡着躲进了办公室。

Steve站在大厅的中央，一脸无辜：“怎么了？”

“怎么了？你说怎么了？！你现在应该在家里休息！”Danny陡然提高了音量，“你这么想死吗，huh？上次那么冒失地陷入危险的事我还没找你算账呢！”

“你不在，家里只有我一个人，好闷得慌。”提到上次的事，Steve立刻顾左右而言其他，眨巴着眼睛，可怜巴巴地看着他，“在这里至少我还能逗逗Gracie和Charlie？”他意有所指地瞄了眼Danny的肚子。

Danny在Steve的狗狗眼注视下迅速地败下阵来。他气闷地跺了下脚，指着Steve：“你到我办公室来，我亲自看着你。”

Steve乖乖地跟着Danny进了办公室，突然开口：“我们这算不算是办公室恋情？”

Danny坐在转椅上左右微微摇晃着，继续写报告。“我们本来就是办公室恋情，babe。”他抽空抬眼看坐在对面沙发上的Steve。

“可是我们平时根本就不在同一间办公室。”

“我想这个定义没有那么严格。”

“我们还要经常出外勤。”

“闭嘴，你再说话我就把袜子塞到你嘴里。”

Steve闭了嘴，抬手做了个拉拉链的动作。他左顾右盼了一阵子，不耐烦地晃来晃去，又掏出枪摆弄了一会儿，最后站起来，蹭到Danny的办公桌旁边，坐下。

Danny又看了他一眼，继续手头的工作。

Steve顺手拿起桌子上的B超照片翻来覆去地看，露出个蠢到爆的笑容，然后又平整地放回去，转而无所事事地研究Danny领带上的花纹。

Danny被这只办公桌上的大型摆件盯得浑身不自在，根本没办法专心干活。他犹豫了一下：“你要坐过来吗？”

Steve猛点头，冲出了办公室。半分钟后此人又屁颠屁颠地推着椅子跑回来了，愉快地把自己安置在了Danny的旁边，还时不时地往那边蹭一点，以为Danny没注意到。

而Danny只是懒得理他而已。

半个小时后Steve已经整个人贴上了Danny，就像一只大型犬，不但一个劲儿地往他身上蹭，还想往他怀里钻。

Danny目不斜视地抬起左手，精准地按上他的额头，把他推开一点，然后收回手继续打字。十秒钟后此人又凑了过来，带着一脸耍赖的表情，环上Danny的腰把头枕到他肩上，不肯动了。

Danny试着动了动，身边的人反而抱得更紧了。Danny叹口气，斜睨着他：“你干嘛？”

“我头晕。”Steve理直气壮地回答。

“头晕回家躺着啊。”

Steve怪叫了一声，大声抗议：“不要！”

“家里有你最爱吃的军用口粮，还没人跟你抢遥控器。”

“偏不。”

Danny低下头闷笑了一会儿，存心逗他：“你为什么跑到这里来，Steven？”

Steve顿了两秒钟。“因为家里太无聊了，而在这里我可以观赏你面对工作愁眉苦脸的样子，这使我愉快。”他不自觉地抬手触碰了一下眉毛。

“我还以为是因为你想我了呢。”

“Nope.”Steve坚定地说，却偷偷上扬起嘴角。

一直在大厅里偷窥他们的Kono“嗷”地叫出了声。

 

Five-0有一阵子没接到过案子了。Steve，工作狂Steve，跑到HPD一脸骄傲地告诉Duke自己的Omega快要临盆了，所以除非夏威夷要被核弹炸了，不许塞给特遣队案子。

——唔，这种事还真的出了一次。

除此之外夏威夷就是一派祥和的景象。Steve给大家都放了假，打发Kono去冲浪，省得她老眼睛亮晶晶地盯得他俩浑身不自在。

阳光灿烂的午后，Steve正陪着Danny在海滩散步。Danny喋喋不休地说着“披萨里面绝对不该放菠萝，你个野兽”之类的事情，而Steve心不在焉地哼哼哈哈地回应着，想着晚餐该给他点杯蓝色夏威夷，不知道他喝了会是这么表情。想到这里，弯了嘴角。

就在这时，不远处的游客那边突然传来一阵骚动，有人朝天开了一枪，然后挥动着持枪的手臂大声嚷嚷着什么。Danny下意识地从腰间摸出枪，大喊着“Five-0! 不许动！扔掉武器！”朝那边跑了过去。

这一切都发生在电光石火之间，待Steve反应过来，Danny已经一枪击中了对方的心脏，站立不稳地慢慢坐了下来。“Danny!”Steve简直吓得够呛，冲到了他身边，“Danny，你受伤了？”

“我没事，如果你问的是刚才他开的那枪的话，没有，我避开了。”Danny苦哈哈地坐在地上，感受着双腿之间的潮湿，“Steve，我想我羊水破了。”

 

“你为毛跟我出门还随身带枪？你不信任我。”

“Buddy，我们有几次单独出门没出事的？”

“……好吧就算是这样，但你得相信我能保护好你啊！”

“不不不，你才是灾祸的源头，你特别招枪子。”

“我哪里招枪子了？”

“先生们，别吵了好吗？”

“我们没在吵架！”“我们只是讨论问题！”

“就算我容易中弹吧，但这么久以来我不是一直把你保护得好好的吗？”

“那是因为我怀孕了不怎么出外勤！”

“被劫船那次我有没有把你完好无损地带回岸上？”

“你还敢提那次的事？”

“我再说一遍，有人劫船又不是我的错！”

“Commander McGarrett，请您不要对着病人大吼大叫。”

“我没冲他大吼大叫！”

“现在您又在冲我大吼大叫了。”

“说了我没大吼大叫……听着，等你生完我们再继续讨论这个问题。”

“唔，如果我那会儿还活着的话。”

“你不会有事的。”

“你怎么知道我不会有事？你又不是上帝！没有哪个难产而死的人提前知道自己会有事，Steven。”

“把你的悲观主义收一收，Daniel，我说你不会有事。”

Danny握紧Steve递过来的手，不说话了。

他们静静地十指相扣了一会儿，Steve伸过另一只手，敷了上去，温暖的大手把Danny的完完全全地包裹在里面。“你不会有事的。”Steve倾身给了他一个温柔的浅吻，“我保证。”

“唔。”Danny的呼吸舒缓了下来，动了动调整到一个舒服的姿势。

“Danny, you ready?”

“NO!”

“Good. Now push!”

“呼吸……呼吸，Danny。”

“使劲！”

“呼吸，babe，呼吸。”

“你做的很好，再加把劲！”

“快了Danny，我能看到它的头了！加油！”

“你可以的！呼吸。”

“恭喜，是个女孩。她可漂亮了。”

“你听到了吗Dan？你听到了吗？我们有个小女孩了！加油，还有一个。”

“我从来……没这么讨厌过双胞胎……”

“你有力气抱怨不如多做点深呼吸。使劲，Danny，使劲！”

……

 

Steve长舒一口气，偷偷揉了揉自己快被Danny捏断的小指，小心翼翼地接过了护士手中的孩子。尽管Steve已经对着玩偶练习过很久了，还是难免有些紧张和手足无措。

那是Grace。她已经平息了哭闹，肚子起伏着喘着气。刚出生的女婴皱巴巴的并不好看，倒是有点像只小猴子。浅浅的一层胎毛遮盖了她的头顶，眼睛已经睁开了，露出清澈的眼眸，如黑珍珠般璀璨。Steve充满惊叹地凝视着自己怀里的小生命。那么小，那么柔软，像是什么精致的易碎品。他轻轻地吻了吻她的额头，小心地把婴儿递给Danny。

Danny，刚刚一直咬着牙没喊疼，几乎脱力到昏厥的Danny，不知从哪里来的力气，稳稳地抱住了她。他垂下眼眸，无限爱怜地注视着怀里的婴儿。他的鼻尖蹭过她肉乎乎的小手，手臂有节奏地晃动着，喉咙里逸出轻快的咕噜声，温柔地哄着她。

Steve望着他们，眼睛有点湿。刚刚Danny痛到扭曲的表情和压抑的低吼还印在他的脑海里，深刻而清晰。Danny比自己怕疼得多，但Steve同时也知道他其实很能忍也很抗打，只是他平时不对自己加以掩饰罢了——无论如何，Danny是他见过的最优秀的警探，即使他是个Omega。

所以究竟是有多痛，才会把他的搭档逼成这个样子？

Steve弯下腰，想要为他擦拭掉额头上的冷汗。但这时护士把清理干净的Charles也抱了过来，Steve不得不中止自己本来的任务，改为伸出双臂拥住那幼小的嚎哭不止的生命。弟弟的啼哭惊动了Grace，她扁扁小嘴，似乎也要哭出声来。

“别哭，小女孩。Hey，来见见你的小弟弟。”Steve蹲下身子，把Charlie托到床边，让他挨着Danny。Danny歪着头看过来，伸出手拨弄他浅金的胎发。

Steve的指尖划过Charlie的小脸，有些留恋那触感，弯曲了手指，指节在上面反复轻轻摩挲着。非常奇异地，Charlie逐渐停止了哭泣，慢慢地睡着了。

“他喜欢你。”Danny低声说。

“他当然得喜欢我，我是他爸。”Steve抽回了支撑在床上已经开始发抖的手臂，侧身把大半的身体重量压到床上，“他们俩都是。”

Danny偏着头看他。Steve没忍住，在他的唇上啄了一下。

“睡吧。”温热的手掌握住他的，令人心安。

 

Steve把Danny哄睡之后终于能短暂地休息一下。他去卫生间洗了把脸，盯着镜子里自己不由自主上扬的嘴角愣了愣，然后挂着傻气的笑容跑去婴儿房看望他的两个小宝贝。隔着厚重的玻璃，Steve如痴如醉地望着那两个小家伙的睡颜。

他从来没意识到过自己竟然这么喜欢孩子，或者说，因为这是Danny的孩子，他和Danny的。管那个该死的生物意义上的父亲到底是谁呢，这是自己的孩子。

他有两个孩子了。他们有两个孩子了。

想到这里Steve有点兴奋到战栗。他眼睛发亮地出神地凝望了很久，直到身边的人打断了他已经飘荡到孩子读大学的思绪：“多不可思议啊，不是吗？”

Steve扫了他一眼。那是个矮胖的中年男人。“是啊。”Steve说。

“她鼻子像你。”

“Really?”Steve不以为然，但定睛一看似乎确实有点像，“谢谢。”她会长成个小美人的，肯定会的。

“恭喜。”

从此我们就是一家四口人了。Steve想，这个词让他鼻子有点发酸。迷雾散去，童年的时光渐渐地清晰起来。那些珍贵的回忆——父母带着他和Mary在海滩上玩耍，母亲给他最后一个拥抱，父亲送他和Mary离开的那天——等等等等，一一在眼前浮现。

我的家庭也曾经是一家四口人。他默默地想着，表情阴郁了许多。我也曾经有个幸福的家庭，直到……他不敢往下想了。他的父亲选择成为一名警察，而这就是他们家庭所付出的代价。那，自己和Danny呢？会不会有一天，他们中的谁殉了职——或者更有可能的，在某次任务中双双丧命，一双子女也被迫颠沛流离？

Danny是对的。Danny总是很小心，他会揪着他的耳朵冲他大吼带后援的重要性，或是冒失地闯进去可能有什么后果。Danny一直是对的。如果说Steve以前可以任性地选择不听，把逼疯Danny当成一种享受，现在的他不能再忽视这些了。

他有一个家了。他不能这么自私。

Steve不知道自己究竟在那里站了多久。Grace和Charlie时睡时醒，好奇地转动着眼珠打量着这个世界。医院里的人来往匆匆，而时间似乎永恒地定格在这一刻了。

一切都是那样的静谧美好。

 

Steve回到病房的时候Chin和Kono已经到了，跟已经睡醒的Danny正有说有笑。“在聊什么？”Steve走进去。

“快看是谁当上爸爸啦？”Kono走过去给了他一个大大的拥抱，“恭喜，boss。”

“恭喜，brah。”Chin用力地拍了拍他的后背，眼睛都快笑没了。

“谢谢。”Steve说，径直朝着Danny走去，侧着身坐在了床边，“你感觉怎么样？”

Danny苦着脸：“就像是刚被一辆卡车碾过又被丢进滚筒洗衣机里甩干了两小时，比在泽西时被人抓住狠揍的那次更糟。不过还好。”

“你饿吗？用不用我去给你买炸鸡饭？”

“我快饿死了，你怎么不早问？”Danny抱怨着，“我猜猜……你要征用我的钱包？”

“我请你。”Steve看着Danny嘟着嘴点头的表情，没忍住，低下头在他嘴唇上啄了一下，赢得了Kono响亮的口哨和Chin低沉的笑声。

“喂！”Danny的脸有点泛红，躺在那里瞪着他。

“你俩继续黏在一起吧，我和cuz去买就行。”Kono大笑着拽走了Chin，“顺便去看看小宝宝们。”

Chin和Kono离开后Steve终于如愿以偿地抱着Danny啃了好久。Danny左摇右晃地躲闪着他的狼吻，最后还是没避开，被亲了个正着。

“I love you.”Steve边亲边挤上床，撤回身子拉远了距离瞅他，然后又凑上去，不管不顾地继续吻他。

“Hey，babe，你知道吗？”Steve终于停下来的时候Danny有点喘，“刚才你在产房里穿着手术服的样子美极了。”

“你想搞护士服play？”Steve侧着身抱着他，闻听此言垮了嘴角。

“不，我就是说挺适合你的，你在想什么？”Danny笑得一脸灿烂，“下次穿白大褂给我看看，说不定会很好看。”

“不会好看的。”Steve慵懒地舒展了一下四肢，“我不适合当医生。”

“Huh，也对，比起救人你这只野兽显然更享受杀人。”Danny把头靠在他紧实的胸肌上，“你就是个变态，你知道吧？可我还是爱你。God，我爱死你了。”

Steve给了他一个湿哒哒的吻。

 

Steve翘班的第三个星期，Five-0终于还是接到了案子，Chin和Kono简直要忙吐了。幸好从HPD那里调了些人手来帮忙，否则他们恐怕连抓捕这一项都搞不定。Steve，因为他是boss，一个合格的Alpha，还是个尽职尽责的老爸，居然没有人敢对此发表任何意见。

——除了Kono表示等Danny回来上班，她要放一个礼拜的假以外。

这天Mary来探望他们，带了一大堆的奶粉玩具。她抱起小Grace，一颠一颠地哄着她。而Steve紧紧地盯着Mary，似乎生怕她下一秒就把孩子给摔了。

“老哥，对我有点信心好不好？”Mary抱怨着，“我都能照顾好一个九十多岁的老头。”

“只照顾了三周，而且他死了。”Steve说，肯定地。

“他是自然死亡的，好吗？”Mary抬高了声音，然后意识到她可能吓到Grace了，又把声音压下去。她歪着头看着Grace，脸上洋溢着笑容：“天哪，她可真可爱。我都想领养个小女孩了。”

“Don't!”Steve立刻反对。

“你爸真是个可怕的人，你说对不对？”Mary低下头对Grace说。而Grace眨巴着大眼睛，眼珠转来转去的。Mary在她脸上亲了一口：“他自己已经有了两个孩子，就剥夺别人为人父母的权利。”

Steve不为所动：“Just don't, okay?”

Mary冲他做了个鬼脸，抬头望了眼楼上：“Danny什么时候能睡醒？”

“我不知道。昨天这俩半夜闹腾了好久，把他累坏了。”Steve捏捏怀里Charlie的小脸蛋，说。Danny的睡眠质量本来就很差，加上这俩又吵，他昨晚几乎没合眼。让他多睡会儿吧。

“那太可惜了，我待会儿就要回去工作了，本来还想见他一面呢，看来只能改天了。”Mary逗着Steve怀里的孩子，“快看看他，Steve，Charlie简直就是你的翻版。”

Steve深表怀疑：“没有吧？”

“Hey，我手机里可是存了你小时候的照片的！你等我一下。”Mary毛手毛脚地把Grace放回婴儿车里，手指飞快地在屏幕上划拉着。她的指尖顿了顿，忽然咧嘴笑了起来，把手机递给他：“你看。”

屏幕上是一张兄妹俩的照片，因为年代久远，边角处已经有些泛黄了。照片中的小男孩留着齐整的短发，刘海梳向一侧挡住了眉毛，尖尖的小脸透着几分秀气，大大的眼睛明亮有神。他一手捧着一把贝壳，一手牵着小妹妹，正甜甜地笑。

童年的记忆随着照片翻涌而来。Steve愣愣地看了半晌，又低下头看了看怀里的Charlie，恍惚间仿佛看见了幼时的自己。

然而……

“还有Gracie的鼻子，跟你的简直如出一辙；她长长的睫毛绝对是随你，真漂亮，等长大了一定会有很多男孩为她心碎的。”Mary的声音恍若来自天外，“血缘可真是种奇妙的东西，一看就妥妥儿地是你亲生的。”

可是，可是……

Mary掏出手机看了眼时间：“我得走了，下午还有趟航班呢。”见他没有回应，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，“Steve，我走了噢。Bye, Gracie, Charlie~”

Mary走了很久以后，Steve才注意到自己还傻傻地戳在客厅里。他摇了摇头，把Charlie安置好，抓起泳裤准备去海里游个泳，整理一下自己混乱的思绪。

 

Danny揉揉惺忪的睡眼，打着哈欠从床上爬下去，摸索着套上衣服。才三周而已，肚子上的赘肉还没有消下去，皱巴巴的很不好看。Danny嫌弃地移开目光，拽直了上衣，开始怀念自己漂亮的腹肌。

听到水声，Danny讶异地挑眉。Steve为什么会在这个点洗澡？他下了楼，把已经睡熟的Grace抱起来，往婴儿房走去。

Steve出来的时候Danny正无所事事地换着台。他“hey”了一声权当打招呼。Danny抬起头看他，看到他挂着水珠的紧实肌肉的时候，喉结偷偷滚动了一下。

Steve却没有注意到这些。他走过来，四仰八叉地倒进沙发里，又直起身子，支着脑袋，头痛地揉着太阳穴。

Danny疑惑地眯起眼睛，俯下身靠近他：“怎么了，babe？”

“Mary今天来过了。”

“那难怪了，你妹妹确实很让人头疼。”

“不，问题没出在她那儿。”Steve停顿了一下，“那个捐赠人，他是什么样子的？”

Steve能够察觉到自己身旁的人瞬间绷紧了身体。“你问这个干什么？”Danny的脑子里嗡嗡作响，“无论那个Alpha是谁，Grace和Charlie都是你的孩子。我以为我们已经谈过这个了。”

“不是你想的那样。”Steve把满脸警戒的Omega揽进怀里，“已经有很多人说过他俩长得像我了，Mary还给我看了照片，真的很像。我就是，唔……”

Danny稍稍放松了些：“可是你不是没有捐过精吗？”

“我没有。”

“那你知道了也没卵用啊。”

“我就是……好奇。说不准我有个失散多年的亲兄弟？……别这么看着我，好吧？我知道这个想法蠢透了。你就告诉我呗？”

“你得先跟我保证你不会私下把他查出来杀人灭口。”

“Hey! 我在你眼里就这形象吗？”

“谁知道呢？你就是只野兽，还是只有豁免权的野兽，这就更糟了。”

“……我保证。”

Danny吐了吐舌头，在相册里翻找了片刻，在Steve失去耐心之前找到了他要找的东西：“喏。”

屏幕上是一张表单。“0824号捐赠人。”Steve念道，“白种人，褐色头发……身高一米八五……SEAL……”他的眼睛越睁越大，皱皱鼻子，“这说的简直就是我。你是不是暗恋我来着？”

“我当时根本就不认识你！”Danny白了他一眼，“不过，你有没有队友符合这些条件的？”

Steve扁扁嘴：“没有。再说了我也不觉得谁会……”目光定格在最后那栏的“来源：加利福尼亚州”的时候，忽然僵住了，嘴唇动了动，无声地说了句：我靠。

“Steve?”Danny用询问的眼神看着他。

记忆铺天盖地地砸过来。Steve“噌”地站起来，来回踱步：“七年前，我们被派去执行第一次任务之前，Joe命令我们这些单身汉去精子库捐精。据说这是SEAL的传统，以防……不幸牺牲的话，优秀战士们的血脉至少能延续下去。”

“啊哈。”

“我本来是不想去的，可那是命令。”Steve垂着手臂，半张着嘴，快速地眨眼，“我好像……”他吞了吞口水，“去了。恰巧就在加利福尼亚州。”

Danny点点头，身体后倾倒在沙发背上，抱起手臂，审讯状：“我是不是可以这么理解——你捐过精却不想让我知道？”

“Hey，我只是忘记了好吗？”Steve的脸上泛起可疑的红晕，“那次的经历实在是……我努力地想要遗忘掉来着。”他手足无措地站在Danny面前，重心在两只脚之间轮换着。

Danny脸上的严肃表情快要绷不住了，眼睛里的好奇和兴致勃勃已经出卖了他：“你这是害羞了吗babe？”

“Nope.”

“不知道你认不认识这个词，鉴于你脸皮这么厚——这就叫害羞。”

“NO!”

 

“Boss，全国最大的Alpha精子库的数据库被黑了，IP地址是夏威夷这边的，HPD请求协助调查。”

“告诉他们Five-0将全权接管这个案子。”

“好的boss。我这就开始追踪。”

“不用了，Kono，你们俩休息几天。”

“……啊？”

“就当是给你们放假了。”

“可是不处理很危险的啊，这些数据应该是严格保密的，不然可能被……”

“我知道。我命令你们终止调查。”

“……噢。”

Steve挂断了电话，躺回床上。Danny的四肢紧跟着缠上来，慵懒的声音响起：“被发现了？”

Steve心不在焉地“唔”了一声。“一切尽在掌控之中。”他笑起来，侧过头去吻Omega的唇。不绝于耳的水声在清晨的暧昧气氛里显得格外令人脸红心跳。

Steve硬起来的时候Danny立刻就察觉到了。“前两个月不能做，你还记得吧？”他充满恶意地探手在底下摸了一把，成功地换来了Steve一声带着颤抖的呻吟。

“过分。”Steve噘起嘴，被Danny握住揉了揉，眯起眼睛“嘶”地抽了口气，“你老在我身上四处点火，还撩完就跑。混蛋，真的，就算是你上我也行啊。”

“我懒。”

“当我的Omega不能这么懒。”

“我还不是你的Omega。”虽然Danny的确挺喜欢这个称呼，但他就是不想让Steve舒坦。

“你都给我生孩子了，还不是我的Omega？”

“Babe，我知道你生理卫生课全都翘了，所以我现在给你科普一下。有个词叫‘标记’，听说过吗？”Danny加快了手上的动作，感觉到对方的呼吸变得粗重起来。

Steve边喘息边恶狠狠地瞪着他，充分地用目光传达了“你给我等着”。Danny笑得更欢了，翻身跪坐在他上面，把头埋了下去。Steve触电般地抖了一下，没能坚持多久就低吼着在Danny嘴里射了出来。

Alpha信息素的味道充斥满鼻腔。Danny也有点情动，鼓着腮帮子深吸两口气，好让精虫上脑的自己清醒些。醒醒，Danny，再不冷静点你就真得推倒他了。他低头看看身下Steve还处在高潮余韵中的脸。

或许这个主意也不赖？


End file.
